


Tour de expiación

by A_elilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/A_elilim
Summary: Después de sobrevivir a su autodetonación, Heero emprende un viaje de redención en compañía de Trowa.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 1





	Tour de expiación

**Author's Note:**

> Abarca algunos hechos entre los capítulos 10 y 15 del anime. Hay uso y abuso de recursos estilísticos, ligero OoC, además de que esto ha tenido mil restructuraciones que seguro han dejado secuelas. Peeeero estoy satisfaciendo un antojo que tiene _años_ y me alegra al fin sacármelo del sistema. Yeyey.
> 
> «Historia que participa en la convocatoria catorce de [“Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español”](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano)».

La sangrienta y fragmentada escena de autodestrucción que es Heero Yuy, requiere casi un mes para soldar sus partes y conseguir volver en sí.

Cuando lo hace, el ambiente es tibio. Vislumbra una sombra a todo color que cree reconocer y escucha una voz informando sobre OZ.

Cuando lo hace, en especial, es atravesado por el dolor de manera inmediata. Aun si sus heridas se encuentran en su mayoría cerradas, el padecimiento de sus músculos y huesos destrozados avanzando con lentitud hacia la recuperación, continúa presente. Su entrenamiento lo ha condicionado a anular el dolor como si se tratase de los inútiles susurros de su propia mortalidad. Es después del intento fallido de acabar consigo mismo que, de pronto, se ve obligado a enfrentar esos ecos ignorados. Y horrible, la cuna del dolor lo remece por largos instantes antes de ponerse firme.

Acalla lo de afuera como puede, ya que lo de adentro es un coro vociferante de _fracasaste._

El desorden y confusión mental del otro piloto no lo agita, pero entre los ruidos propios de la caravana de circo, lo percibe como otro de los animales encerrados.

—No se me ocurre qué hacer… ¿o debo actuar como tú?

—Morir duele como el infierno —le señala a Trowa.

Lo pronuncia con resolución, se agencia una risotada en respuesta, y sin embargo…

La primera vez que intenta ponerse en pie, apretando los dientes, se sostiene apenas unos segundos antes de que sus piernas cedan. Trowa, a variopintas luces, muestra indicios de guardarse una carcajada mientras impide que acabe en el suelo.

El tráiler sigue tibio por el sol de media tarde y sabe, sin duda alguna, que seguir viviendo es peor. El peso aplastante de sus acciones… la tragedia que perdió, quizá para siempre, la paz… Sus nociones de perfección y acierto derrumbados en una explosión y un gundam destruido. Todo es como un huracán confinado en las paredes dañadas de su cuerpo.

(Antes, las indicaciones del doctor J marcan… _marcaban_ su destino al compás de un “Misión aceptada”…

Ahora.

Ahora no hay triunfo en sobrevivir, en la pérdida de dirección y en el fiasco de la sencilla decisión de morir).

Su consejo de dejarse llevar por las emociones, dirige a Trowa a un show fallido de autodestrucción, buscando una muerte sin ningún tipo de significado. Cuando escucha sobre las lágrimas que impidieron su suicidio, piensa brevemente en la diferencia entre suicidarse y ser asesinado. Luego escucha a Trowa diciéndole que admira su fortaleza y no se lo toma de manera personal.

La ciudad más próxima, Odesa, se encuentra a un par de horas, y una vez que llegan ahí, ocultan la tolva que contiene al gundam en una vieja fábrica abandonada.

Trowa lo mira con escepticismo al apagar el rugido del motor.

Hay silencio y oscuridad.

—Espera aquí.

Las secuelas del mes en coma las siente en cada bocanada de aire. Su resistencia y su fuerza son las que más han sufrido, superadas apenas por su hombro izquierdo. Como no quiere detenerse a analizar la dura presión de la _falta_ de guerra, el trauma, o la nebulosa niebla que le rodea, aprovecha el espacio y comprueba exactamente en qué estado se encuentra. Una vez que tiene su diagnóstico, cierra los ojos y se apaga.

Al regresar, además de novedades sobre la situación militar de la ciudad, Trowa trae consigo vendas, antiséptico y una muda de ropa.

—Gracias.

Después de haber pedido un favor, el agradecimiento brota con naturalidad.

Las manos en su hombro todavía lastimado, son firmes y frías. Le recorre un estremecimiento que es disipado por voluntad pura e ignora una vez más el canto del dolor y cualquier otra sensación. La camisa blanca resbala sobre sus brazos y torso, e intercambian una mirada, azul profundo y verde esmeralda en colisión. El ruido interior se aplaca un microsegundo. «Enfócate», se exige.

(Tiene el estado mental entrenado para enfocarse única y exclusivamente en su misión. Lo que habita su cabeza y corazón están ordenados para ello como la estricta métrica de un soneto, versos bien pensados y perfectos, posicionados juntos de tal modo que conforman el agente perfecto.

Se enfoca).

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

Lo ha estado rumiando desde que cobró conciencia, y ha concluido que la muerte sigue siendo su destino.

—Tú lo mencionaste, yo ya estoy muerto.

Ese no había sido el sentido de la oración de Trowa, ambos lo saben.

No obtiene réplica.

Esperan a que termine de anochecer e irrumpen en la seguridad de una biblioteca. Su hombro grita en un balbuceo imposible de disipar, y el plástico del disquete besando el suelo retumba en el silencio de los libros y el polvo.

Le cuenta a Trowa sus planes, sobre las once personas que serán los jueces de su crimen perpetrado.

Se lo dice incluso antes de revelar su nombre.

—¿Buscas redención o buscas la muerte?

¿Por qué no ambos? No son excluyentes. Pero va más allá de eso, porque no puede cambiar su acción, porque él es un _problema_ que respira y vive cuando no debería ser así. Porque hizo estallar en flamas y mil fragmentos la aeronave que llevaba al Mariscal Noventa y con él, la esperanza de paz entre la Tierra y las colonias.

Los nombres y ubicaciones de la familia Noventa son registrados.

—¿Me acompañarás?

—Sí. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Lo que Trowa no agrega y Heero sospecha, es que encajan bien a lado a lado, sin un forzoso período de ajuste ni discusiones innecesarias

Su primer destino se encuentra a día y medio de viaje. El clima es apacible, con cielos azules y las cálidas temperaturas de junio no agravan el dolor de sus fracturas a medio curar.

Hay varios asientos que los separan en el camión tolva. Sus ojos amenazan con cerrarse y se fuerza a abrirlos.

—Tu gundam…

—Estará más seguro con nosotros —afirma Trowa—. Además, si lo necesito…

La interrupción es más que comprensible.

Antes de emprender la marcha, trazan cuidadosamente un itinerario, buscando las rutas menos transitadas. La paranoia no es como un interruptor que puedan apagar, por más cómodos y seguros que se sientan, y ese no es el caso actual.

Sus párpados siguen pesando.

—Estamos a salvo… por ahora, al menos. Descansa.

La voz de Trowa es templada. En plena reflexión sobre no rendirse ante la debilidad física, la oscuridad empieza a reinar.

Hero despierta de golpe, sintiéndose alerta. El momento, apenas segundos, es eterno; ese en el que reconoce donde se encuentra y por qué, y descarta el peligro de la incertidumbre existencial, dando paso a una conclusión resuelta: ofrecer venganza a quien lo merece.

Una barra nutricional es lanzada con precisión hacia su regazo. Evalúa el empaque, su mente en las letras que señalan la marca y constituyentes, y lo abre para darle una mordida.

—Puedes seguir durmiendo, todavía falta media hora para llegar al primer punto de descanso —informa Trowa, sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Es un muerto viviente que, para cumplir un designio, debe también suplir con sus necesidades básicas.

—No has preguntado cómo me llamo.

Trowa tiene un brazo apoyado en la ventana abierta y no luce cansado, a pesar de las horas conduciendo. El largo flequillo castaño de su cabello cubre parte de su rostro

—No, no lo he hecho. ¿Es importante?

No lo es.

Marsella es un campo de batalla entre la Alianza y OZ, entre Aries y Leos.

Cuando las campanas y sirenas de alerta han dejado de retumbar, con la ciudad magullada y sumida en fuego y destrucción, Heero se ve rodeado por la fragancia de las flores que ha conseguido para la tumba del Mariscal Noventa.

Es en ese lugar que Sylvia Noventa le acusa de cobarde porque, según ella, busca el camino fácil. Los gritos son acompañados de una mano que tiembla con el arma que él ha robado a un soldado caído.

Los sollozos femeninos asemejan a una mano en su garganta; aun así, no se inmuta. Ha sido apuntado mil veces por automáticas, misiles y proyectiles diversos; otras tantas, ha sido disparado. Su pulso permanece sereno, su respiración no varía. No tiene miedo a la muerte, ya que el arrepentimiento desnudo en cada latido es peor porque bombea sangre turbia. (Y no sabe qué hacer con esa sangre, tiempo robado y fracaso. No encuentra más soluciones, y tal vez si entrega a otros su dispositivo de autodetonación, este sea más eficiente).

Menos una, diez por delante, anota.

Tras ese primer encuentro, hay un cambio más o menos perceptible en Trowa que va más allá de que ahora sabe su nombre, esto gracias a haber leído los labios de Sylvia Noventa.

Horas después, lejos del caos, de nuevo esbozan un recorrido, procurando pasar desapercibidos en lo posible hacia su siguiente destino, Sicilia.

Comparten una sopa improvisada a campo traviesa en una fogata discreta, cubiertos de movimiento aéreo por grandes árboles. El sol todavía no se ha ocultado y deben ponerse en marcha pronto.

—Cuando te recogí, tenía la seguridad de que estabas muerto. Recorrí varios kilómetros con tu cuerpo expuesto a las temperaturas bajo cero de Siberia. Además del daño de la explosión, casi mueres de hipotermia un par de veces —cuenta Trowa de manera conversacional.

Tiene la impresión de que Trowa es reacio a hablar a menos que sea por un buen motivo, y siempre es directo en sus acciones. Él, por su parte, es un muerto viviente que pone en calidad de duda su estado cuando es obligado a inhalar y exhalar lento, tembloroso, a pesar suyo, porque su hombro amenaza con infectarse.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Recogerlo y cuidarlo durante semanas. Ocultar al mundo que había sobrevivido.

Es una pregunta ya planteada antes que obtiene una respuesta diferente.

—Tal vez creí que merecías un entierro adecuado. Tal vez esperaba que las cosas no hubieran terminado todavía para los gundams y las colonias…

El descenso del sol ha dirigido gradualmente sus rayos hacia las pupilas verdes de Trowa, y aparte de la afirmación plausible, hasta donde entiende, encuentra admiración en los lentos parpadeos a contraluz.

—Déjame ver tu hombro.

Algo ha cambiado. Lo reconfirma cuando siente los ojos de Trowa en su brazo, en la unión ligeramente expuesta de su pecho y hombro, apenas visible a través de la abertura de su camisa. Puede ver girar los engranajes de su cabeza.

—Está bien.

La conciencia espacial siempre ha sido uno de sus fuertes, pero cuando Trowa levanta la mano derecha para apartar su camisa, hay una curiosa novedad en esa cercanía, ya íntimamente familiarizado con la forma en que está lastimado. Los delgados dedos de Trowa se cierran en torno a su hombro para curarlo, firme y a la vez suave para salvaguardarlo de daño extra. Primero aplica líquido antiséptico y después una crema también antiséptica. Hay cierta ingravidez en el acto, encadenado a su agarre como si estuviera rastreando cada respiración y rastro de disconformidad.

Estas son las manos que durante un mes lo atendieron para que se recuperara, y las que enumerarán a quienes no lo destruyan.

—Estás agitado.

Lleva la mano a su muñeca y se detiene ahí. Trowa empuja su pulgar en su punto de pulso, sintiendo sus latidos, lento y sin prisas, y cuenta, de la misma manera que probablemente lo ha estado haciendo en su convalecencia.

En el espacio liminal donde acaba él y empieza Trowa, por primera vez lo invaden rastros ínfimos de confianza. Se deja tomar la temperatura.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre.

—Inicios de infección. Tomaré antibióticos.

—Recomendable —asiente Trowa, separándose—. Continuemos.

La viuda Noventa es un mausoleo inamovible que no reacciona ante sus palabras, ni siquiera recibe el arma y Heero entiende que, al igual que su nieta, se negará a jalar del gatillo. Con disculpas en la boca, se despide y manos en los bolsillos, llega hacia donde Trowa aguarda.

La guerra todavía no llega a Sicilia, aunque no debe tardar por la base marítima de la Alianza ubicada ahí. Ve unas pequeñas flores anaranjadas al pie de un árbol mientras emprenden la ida para tomar el último ferry de regreso a Regio de Calabria, donde el gundam está guardado en lo más profundo de un lago.

A esas alturas, le es fácil deducir que Trowa no está de acuerdo con sus acciones, sin embargo, sabe por anticipado que lo acompañará hasta el final de su ruta en busca de redención.

Supone que es porque, hasta cierto nivel, se expresan en el mismo idioma, ambos hechos de líneas rectas y cortes limpios. Es debido a que, y lo comprueba mientras tacha persona a persona en su lista, la comodidad en su presencia y en su silencio, se extiende como fuego eléctrico, débil dentro de los muros que ha construido, instalándose en su plexo solar y sosteniéndose por la gratitud genuina, favores y compañía.

En el ferry, Trowa busca la marca diminuta de la aguja de la intravenosa que lo mantuvo con vida. No hablan, pero sus ojos buscan en los suyos consentimiento. Encoge el hombro que tiene sano, a pesar de que no sabe qué es lo que quiere decirle, y a continuación, unos labios se pegan a esa marca, apenas un punto. El contacto es solo un roce.

—¿Te sientes vivo?

Evalúa una respuesta que no da.

—Porque lo estás.

Hace calor. Es verano y recuerda las flores anaranjadas. Todo estaba vivo, él está vivo…

Esa pequeña afirmación se le queda grabada.

Su brazo cae liviano a su lado cuando lo suelta. No le dice más. Heero deja que sus ojos se enfoquen y desenfoquen, sin parpadear. Siguen sentados en el silencio porque el ferry está casi vacío, hasta que los últimos rayos del sol caen sobre su rostro y cierra los ojos.

Detrás de sus párpados es rojo, naranja, cierta calidez lejana, y nada sucede.

Y nada más sucede.

Si la muerte no le llega, en su memoria olfativa permanecerán las vendas estériles y las sopas que Trowa improvisa en medio de la nada cuando no tienen comida enlatada o fresca. El sonido sordo del motor del camión y sus movimientos en tándem mientras recorren ese tour en busca de muerte o perdón. Quedará confianza y murmuraciones acalladas debajo de su piel cada vez que Trowa está cerca y que no son producto del dolor.


End file.
